User talk:Mugiwara Franky/Archive 16
Your Input... ...is needed for a forum post I made. =D User:Munchable90104:42, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Blocked people Can you please put on the people who are already blocked, to keep track of them? Like User:Drunk Samurai, User:Yourallneanderthalsretardsandnowits, etc. Yatanogarasu 04:17, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Alternate Infobox Can you please explain why you removed the manga pictures from the infobox of Sadi-chan and Wyper? I thought you were okay with it as long as it's not black and white. Yatanogarasu 16:27, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Can I just note here Yatan, that whle a discussion is taking place, the things added are not important to stay. When the decision is made for or against, you can be happy... Uintil then, its not important if they stay or not. In fact right now, they shouldn't BE there until the dicussion is over. Also, MF is but one vote of many, and what the admin decides in voting isn't what the whole wikia is agreeing on. 16:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I though this was solved weeks ago, i'll just wait and see what decision will be taken. GMTails 03:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Image Glitch There seems to be an image glitch. YazzyDream has already brought up the matter in his forum here. Please attend to the matter. Yatanogarasu 08:00, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it's getting worse. New versions of images I upload is not showing up, instead the old ones remain. Please, we gotta do something about this, and I don't know what. Yatanogarasu 23:25, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Please Restore Template:Note It made the tables on the grand battle rush and grand adventure work. It shouldn't have been deleted. One-Winged Hawk 17:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) template: Ref And this one too. One-Winged Hawk 18:13, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I have corrected the page using standard reference tags so there is no need to restore them. Kdom 07:27, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks but... No.. You sort of didn't fix the problem at all, your not reading the page right here Kdom... I'll restore the damage you did just then and wait for MF to return the pages. ^_^' 07:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks MF! I've got to fix the coding, so they'll be a bit "broken" until I get my computer back from the shop. ITs a case of sitting down and seeing whats changed in the wikia coding system. The code was orginally from wikipedia, so its comparisons to be made time. 10:14, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Can you ban anons? Does a persion have to be registered in order for you to ban them? Can you ban the i.p. address of Unregistered users too? (e.g. ) And if someone is precipitating Vandal-like behavior can any of our editors use the Vandalism template, or should it only be you? (Not the blocking template. That's something only you should be able to use.) [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 23:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) First time I have modified Jinbei and Marshall D. Teach pages according to our discussion. Can you tell me if you are ok with the content and design before I continue? Thanks. Kdom 08:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :What is unprofessional, the appearance or the content ? I cannot improve, if you don't tell me. :Would something like that be better ? I can also remove the italic character introduction part, but I find it a bit out of place without it. Kdom 10:36, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Well since it's not in the infobox, I thought it was better to be as more complete as possible since, like you said, we are not restraint with length. The introduction was just a try to make it more visual as, in the origin, I wanted something easy to find. But as soon as the info is provided it is ok to me. ::And sorry apparition is a french false friend I fell into... Kdom 11:09, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Image Kdom's image infobox idea failed, so now Kdom wants to do the thing to history sections and arcs, where there is even MORE images. I feel the sitition is getting out of hand on the tabbing images issue, and is in serious risk of bringing the wikias use of images into question. Kdom, is serious about getting manga images onto the wikia out of perference and favoitism, but I advise against the whole idea for much for the same reasons as seen in the infobox system. Please, MF there needs not be any reason to do this idea, at the end of the day, honestly I don't think there needs to be a difference between if we use manga and anime overall. However, I think right now the wikia would be better off as textless the way things are going. Its not I'm against images completely, but you know, if anymore wants to see the manga, they can buy and read it. And honestly, anime is easy to use because its one frame out of many per second, whereas one page of the manga is a GOOD proportion of the book. If this is happening at other wikias, then those wikias are seriously risking it, I don't visit those wikias to play a important opinion there on my thoughts, but here i do know what we do so far is passable. I don't know what you feel about the issue, I myself feel a bit down since I've returned from absence on editing to walk into a big image dispute on the wikia. I was expecting to get back to editing fairly quickly, but this whole issue is very serious, I think more so then kdom realises it. And even if you take Image Guidelines out of the question, it does beg to wonder how this will end. I don't want kdom upset because kdom was when I left a good editor, but I can't seem to make kdom understand what exactly the probelms are with the whole orginal toggle images ideas was and I think this will be the same effect once again. I'll leave this for you to think about, I look forward to your response on the matter. :-/ 20:41, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Kdom is thinking I note its impossible for manga images to appear on here, but due to a plunder on my part, I didn't add the word "anime" to a section that would have stopped it completely and it doesn't cover the image in the infobox. However, regardless, most will know Luffy for instance from his anime image, so this is one of those unavoidable things. But for characters like Hancock, images for anime aren't always great. :-/ :Weighing up the options further (on illness i note isn't easy) Kdom's right is saying we don't have enough manga images, but its always been a peference I guess for us to have them since it is the easily way to do things. And honestly, some of the early scanlations are **** in quality, its only from the W7 approx. we've seen better scanning groups. However the toggle image won't solve his problem and adds many more. I'm trying to think this one over myself, I'd like to help kdom, but I'm still against the toggle feature for images. I think the wikia really needs a sit down session where everyone discusses images completely and decide on how we're going to do this overall. :If image guidelines needs to change, for the better, but right now, the debate for changes needs to change from where its at. Directing to a general concern and discussion on how the wikia handles images is going to have happen I think. I was hoping image guidelines was enough, but there are things people aren't seeing wrong there in that discussion and without pulling it apart and possibly even rewording it, and discussing the use of images on the wikia in general, we're not going to resolve any issue outsiding. Maybe at the end of the day, after this has happened, there is room for the toggle feature in places like "anime and manga differences", but right now, the focus is in the wrong place. :And really, seriously, the current toggle images idea going around in circles, its not easy for me to continue that discussion on this computer I'm currently using. I thought how to break it up futhrer but somethings going to get lost in transaction so I scrapped that idea. I know I'm upset on the issue, so I imagine fustrations are felt from a lot of people but I can't seem to get the topic to take a cool down period for everyone to get some air. Even if it haults for just a week, it might be enough time to attempt to restart it. Both me and the other side are locked and determined to make their points get across... And while I'm outnumbered, I'm not outissued, but the fact nothing is being resolved is actually making it worst. :But yeah, could you get everyone to go back and discuss the bare basics of image? come to think of it, we didn't really do it in the first place, I put up preposals and everyone just altered and expressed their opinions on them, which turned out often to be nobody. and I've noted in the past and now, I've never been happy I was the one who wrote them as it always leaves me with a feeling of disappointment to a level... afterall I wrote them and everyone became lemmings, things rarely get questioned on anything I wrote and honestly, thats always bugged me. 22:26, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Problem Editor: Tipota He's putting in false information and refuses to listen at all while ignoring page edit history messages.http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wild_Joe&action=history http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Naoki_Tate&action=history 17:13, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I just noticed this. The only reason he's removing the Tate one is because of his own bias. "For: For two reasons: first for comparison and second I prefer original artwork. Several Anime Directors do not follow the manga art style (Tate) and the characters that appeared in their episodes have terrible artwork. Moreover, secondary characters never animated properly in the anime for example the zombies from Thriller Bark. Tipota 20:25, August 25, 2010 (UTC)" SeaTerror 17:23, September 7, 2010 (UTC) When Wikia Changes It's Design... Hey MF, I just had a quick question. Were you the one who customized our wiki? I just wanted to make sure it was an admin who's currently active so when wikia does change designs, you'd be able to recustomize it. Thanks~ [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 10:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC) That's ok. I wouldn't worry too much about it for now. It's just good to know, you at least know how to change it. :) --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 10:30, September 9, 2010 (UTC) discussions and guidelines It seems we need a discussion page, just to advise everyone (not a guideline I point out) how to just do simple discussions. 07:45, September 10, 2010 (UTC) discussions and guidelines It seems we need a discussion page, just to advise everyone (not a guideline I point out) how to just do simple discussions. I've now put my foot down on some of Kdoms weak methods of discussion, their driven by the heart not the head. Even if Kdom wins, I can't actually update the guidelines to reflect any of the views with preposals of change and everyone agreeing. Previously, guidelines where based on practices that already existed, but none of most of what Kdom wants exists and thats why I can't just update, I need those preposals. I can however note on them how we currently work, but I don't want to do that because it may upset editors in the discussion against how we currentlty work. :-/ 07:51, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure how to go about that. At the very least, I'm not sure what to note down on what qualifies as a simple discussion. I kinda know how a simple discussion is supposed to be, however the exact specifics I'm not exactly sure. In any case, Kdom's proposals do need something. Alot of what he's been proposing are changes do indeed seem to be more towards personal preference.Mugiwara Franky 08:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, some formalities are needed, knowing when not to insult people for instance, how to break out of a cycling discussion. Etc, Etc, I'll see what we have this weekend and adapt or come up with something to act as advice. Too often we get trapped on the same few issues. 16:43, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Well I got kdom to adress me at last, but I'm not happy about the response... The claims he makes to you were thrown at me purely this time and some fo the claims are wekening by the moment. I actually feel insulted that he continues to claim the anime is taking president over the entire wikia when only images are the ones in question. In fact I can say saying the wikia is properly about 80% covered in manga data. :::I also know for a fact most anime fans, I even ran a poll myuself on this once upon a time ago, were introduced by the anime first. While they switched to manga later, they weren't orginally manga viewers. Manga can actually be sometimes quite hard to adapt to for a westerner who isn't used to its style. Even I muyself began my introducton from the anime, because its so imple to show a friend compared to the manga. Also, whenever I hear the claim we're not catering enough to the manga I recall those fights at wikipedia over the very issue of anime vs manga and how the wikipedian community refused to let us have anything BUT 4Kids names. They wouldn't even let us have manga at all at one poiint prior to us coming here. 21:03, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I started a topic on updating the image guidelines... Seems no one cares its being attempted to be updated. Is at the end of the day all this talk on images no different to the guy who came on here and tried to enforce brittish spelling over American? You do remember what happened with that right? Guy comes in, makes a fuss and when things don't guiy their way doesn't show anymore interest in the matter. ^_- 18:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Put out a topic to the majority of the main editors who show interest in editing... If I missed anyone I'll have to let out a "I'm sorry" larter because really, the wikia is VERY busy these days and its somewhat hard to track everyone. Basically, I've just noted that if no response happens, then none of the image discussion will have resulted in any of the outstanding image issues resolving. Though I don't get it, they can all put up a sounter version to the orginal guidelines, either its laziness or lack of interest, but I see more fuss over images right now then effort to tackle those argue-causing issues. Well I'll leave it until the weekend for response, if none then the image disucssion essential are not amounting to any resolution and things will remain the same. You can't change something if not one person wants to agree on the guidelines being sort... -_-' One-Winged Hawk 17:21, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I have answered Angel. I've made a suggestion to make an Image Project. It's seems a good idea in the first place. I don't know if it could work well. Kdom 20:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Tipota? Wasn't sure where to post this: what happened to Tipota? He/she wasn't banned, were they? [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 16:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Nvm, the edit log says it wasn't a ban. Hm... [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 16:27, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Nominees for deletion Please consider deletion of these pages, most of which have pretty clear reason for deletion and these unused and unneeded templates. Ruxax 11:44, September 16, 2010 (UTC) And still, what about the Community Corner and other proposals? Ruxax 11:54, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Something weird with the blogs Somehow, all of the comments from my last blog were deleted. I looked at a couple other recent blogs and saw that those comments were gone too. Any idea how it happened? I'm really confused here. Thanks.DancePowderer 15:05, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Using One Piece Templates (Character) Can I use one piece character template? All creation rights belongs to One Piece Wiki and I will thank you on the main page of my wiki. So can I use One Piece Character Templates? Thank you. --KiumaruHamachi 21:57, September 18, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Common.css There are several changes that I feel are necessary on MediaWiki:Common.css , which are described in the discussion area. I have created a copy of Common.css and made these changes, although I am not allowed to edit the actual file. If you could review these changes and implement them. Or is there a way I can be allowed to implement them? I also think that there are a few tweaks to the main skin itself that could be done, that would make things more usable, or appear more "professional", though I know I am unable to do any of those without the proper privileges. I am new to wikis (though have quite a bit of experience with themes, skins, or template systems on other websites), and I really don't feel I should be an administrator, but I can quickly learn to work with skins, if that can be allowed. I also can't seem to find where you can make a sandbox, though I'm going to look through all my user pages again. I looked at the documentation on a few pages and assumed (wrongly, I presume) that all I have to do is make a page with "21326:" in the title, and that will be one of my own pages. Anyway. 21326 21:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Henna Oyaji Could you do something about SeaTerror and his constant reverts on the article Henna Oyaji? I've tried to reason with him, and so did others, but he stubbornly refuses to listen what other people try to explain him... MasterDeva 12:27, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :The discussion is basically the same as the one in SeaTerror's talk page nothing particularly new has been said, I suppose you missed that one back then. Anyway, there is nothing substantial to be said anymore. I'll wait for your final decision to put a closer and finish this. MasterDeva 05:41, October 13, 2010 (UTC) The issues are now closed...? Well Kdom got up and left. Thus whatever he was complainign for is now closed. Typical... Thats 3 editors who threw a tantrum and left because the wikia wouldn't allowing toggling. Kdom wanted us to use the manga mostly because of whatever "vision" Kdom had (we had all this with Joekido when we first opened up). But half the problem was ignorance towards basics rules and guidelines. And despite my stress, theres no where in the guidelines that says we HAVE to have anime images. So, what was the fuss all over? Heck I've got a list of things the wikia needs doing and they complain over just 1 thing that hardly aids us except making the wikia more pleasuring visually? Unforantely, we've now got gaps in the exeperienced editors department until Tip and Kdom are replaced. I'm still shy of a computer myself, I'll start reference hunting as soon as I get it back. I was hoping that the 4 week break would led to bigger things resolved. So MF, on a final note, after all the image discussions, should I now just call the changes to the guidelines and all "closed". If no one will particpate in them, or they run off when they don't get their own way, or they don't even bother telling the rest of us what they want when we do beow down to their whim, theres nothing more to discuss. I just can't rewrite the IG to please someone that isn't even sticking around. And quite frank, if Kdom wanted someonthing done, without bothering to rewrite IG to allow it, then I can't be bothered with the ideas that orginally caused the argument in the first place. Infoboxes were not what Kdom thought they were or tried to make them into, it was simple as that. We have to draw a line somewhere otherwise the whole thing gets out of hand and we have more infobox then page. Regardless, after I get a response from you on this whole matter, and a conclusion is drawn on the whole thing I think for everyones sakes it would be best to let all the issues just disappear and be forgotten. At the end of the day, the whole thing was over failure to acknolwedge rules, the other half failure to understand mistakes. Even when I mentioned we properly need another admin to take a load off your back to Kdom.. I got a response that made me think Kdom would love another Admin for all the wrong reasons of having another admin here...¬_¬' One-Winged Hawk 07:30, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :I objected to how the toggling topic got handled, and no one made an attempt to redo the topic properly, they continued to argue over it, it was all very unprofessional. The only problem with Tip and Kdom gone is we've lost some skills, which means, oh dear, we've either got to await a new person or someone such as myself has to educate themselves on the things they knew. And whats more annoying is, we couldn't get the explaination into peoples' heads on what they did wrong. With toggling in particular they stood by it because "the majority wanted it". :Well, thats that either way. I'm not sure if I'm even going to bother adding a "image" section to the forum, if the problem ever occurs again, then I'll take the effort to add it. I think this is offically however, my least favourite moment of the wikia history right now. :-/ :Anyway, lets drop the issue, its annoyed both of us too much right now. One-Winged Hawk 15:06, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Help with Parent Tab Templates Hi, I need your help with something. I tried to work on the Parent Tab Templates of the french version of the One Piece Wikia. Here's the link. http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Mod%C3%A8le:Tab I tried to make it perfect, but nothing seems to work. Can you help me ? I really need some help with it. Thank you. Ichigo kurosaki1979 20:09, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Another complaint You don't understand at all my reasons for leaving. You might if you dear read everything I wrote instead of being shut down by your own certainties. So stop insulting myself and the others. Kdom 09:30, September 25, 2010 (UTC)